The Demon Lord and Little Demon Girl
by DragonAge2FanGurl
Summary: Alice is a little orphan demon girl who runs into the Demon Lord Gilbert which leads to her being adopted.. will she survive the royal life or will she crack under pressure? AU some OCs don't have a big part is on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'll update this the most.. and my Omake story will update in between.

* * *

The small brown haired girl demon was running down the street, playing tag with her friends Oz, Ada, Sharon and Break.

"Can't catch me!" she yelled at the blonde boy.

"Alice Chan! Look out!" Oz called… but it was to late , she hit into the demon lord.

The demon lord was a man with piercing gold eyes and curly black hair.

"Do kids these days have any manners?" he growled, more to himself than to Alice.

"I'm sowwy siw," Alice said with a fake wisp.. It always worked on stupid people.. Especially Seaweed Heads.

"That's not going to stop me.. You stupid little girl," the demon lord growled.

"Alice!" Sharon yelled.

"Uh oh.." Break mumbled pulling out a piece of candy.

"Break this is no time for candy!" Sharon hissed.

"Fine…" Break said gloomily, putting his candy up.

"Come with me!" the demon lord growled grabbing Alice by her arm.

"NO!" Alice yelled, "GUYS HELP!"

No one moved, though they had tears in their eyes.

"Come on!" the man yelled.

Alice was crying when the demon lord came back.

"Look… I'm sorry I had to talk to the orphanage where you stay," the demon lord said.

"So.." Alice said.

"So.. I adopted you!" he exclaimed.

"Wha?" Alice asked.

"I adopted you.. Now.. call me Gilbert," the demon lord said exiting the room.

* * *

Okay this was fun to write R'n'R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm introducing my favorite OC in the story.. she has a small part R'n'R please

* * *

A- adopted.." Alice mumbled to herself, "adopted.."

"Excuse me," a women said opening the door.

"Hm?" Alice asked looking at the women. She had back length curly red hair and soulful black eyes, "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Gilbert's servant," the women said.

"No silly," Alice giggled, "I meant what's your name!"

"Oh.. My name.. it's Fae," the women said, a faint blush on her face.

"Nice to meet you Fae," Alice said a huge grin on her face.

"Well I'll take you to your room.." Fae said leading Alice out of the sitting room.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed looking at her huge room.

"Yes, the lord ordered you had a room next to his," Fae said turning to leave.

"WAIT!" Alice yelled clinging to the maid's skirt.

"Yes?" Fae asked, confusion clearly in her voice.

"I'm still a little scared.." Alice mumbled.

"Don't worry, Lord Gilbert said to talk to him if you had any troubles," Fae laughed.

"Okay.." Alice mumbled walking over to her new bed.

Gilbert was going through paper work when there was a small knock at the door.

"Yes?" he asked annoyed.

"Erm.. May I come in?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, yes come in!" the demon lord insisted.

The little girl walked in shyly mumbling, "How do things at this castle work?"

"Simple," Gilbert said, "If you do good you get a kiss, if you do bad you get a kick."

"Oh.." Alice said, backing towards the door.

"Hey, get over here!" Gil yelled.

Alice walked over and he gave her a peck on the lips.

WHA- what was that for?" Alice asked in shock.

"You asked a good question," Gil stated.

"oh.." Alice said running out the door.

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like FAe? R'n'R please


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I am having some Writers block for this story.. might just write some Record of a Fallen Vampire Drables _

* * *

Ha! Actually falling for that act that Seaweed head is stupid,_ Alice thought to herself.

She walked to her room and laid on her bed. She liked living here she could probably get a lot of meat if she stayed here.

* * *

The raven haired man sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. _Why did I agree to adopt the girl…. Oh yeah she lost her sister._

* * *

"Alice," Fae called, "time for dinner!"

"Okay," Alice said running after Fae.

"Oh Alice.. Lord Gilbert and I already know your real personality, no need to fake," Fae said after they got to the dining room.

_Damn! How did they find out… the damn orphanage! _Alice thought as she secretly slapped herself for being so stupid.

"Why slap yourself?" she heard from behind her.

"None of you business Seaweed head!" Alice yelled.

Seaweed head.. Seaweed Head… Gil thought to himself.

"Th-there will be a guest… so walk!" Gilbert yelled at the small brunette.

"Guest?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

* * *

Sorry if you like this story sorry... Please R n R please 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay.. this story is going on.. HIATUS.. sorry

* * *

"Yes guest," Gilbert said pushing Alice forward.

Alice saw the man.. He had green hair and orange eyes… then suddenly a memory came back to her.

"_Alyss!" Alice called, looking for her white haired twin._

"_Alice!" Alyss screamed.. But it was too late the man who was holding her slit her throat laughing._

"Damn Bastard!" Alice yelled, jumping at the man.

The man just grabbed Alice and hugged.

_Maybe.. This is a different man..? _Alice thought to herself.

"Good girl.." the man purred.

_Yep.. Someone different… _Alice confirmed.

"Goo- Gah!" the man suddenly yelled.

Alice wiggled out of the dead man's grasp and saw Gilbert had pierced the man's heart.

_He.. Hypnotized me.. That bastard! _Alice thought on rage.

_"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked picking Alice up._

_"Fine.. Just take me to bed!" Alice demanded._

_Gilbert took Alice to bed and went to talk to Fae._

"Sir!" Fae said with fear clear in her voice.

"Yes?' Gilbert asked.

"Alice.. She's only half demon!" Fae yelled, "A demon father and a human mother!"

"What?" Gilbert yelled.

"I'm a half demon?" Alice asked, out from behind a pillar

* * *

So sorry about the hiatus but I'm writing a new story 


End file.
